Play Your Music
by peace.love.jonas.kara
Summary: What happens when Tess finds Mitchie's music, and knows that Mitchie is the girl Shane's looking to find? Will Tess be the bigger person, or will she steal Mitchie's song and try to pass it off as her own? More importantly, who will Shane believe?
1. Who Will I Be?

**Okay, here's chapter one! It's short, I know. And thank you so much for the reviewssss! I was shocked to see that I had gotten 12 emails with this story being favorited, reviews, alerts, and ahhhh thank you guys so much! The chapter's stupid 'cause it's just the beginning, but yeah here it is!  
**

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me._

_Oh, the never ending possibilities._

I woke up that morning not really knowing what to expect. Although I had secretly been hiding Camp Rock brochures all around my house, so I expected I was going to be told that I was going there! Oh no, you're probably really confused. Let's just settle some things first.

My name is Mitchie Torres. I'm 15, and live here with my mom and dad. Yes, sadly I'm an only child. I **love **music. It's a passion of mine. I want to succeed in the music industry in so many ways, but I just don't know how. I figure Camp Rock is a good start.

So I stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a few different outfits, but settled on jeans and a cute short-sleeved babydoll shirt. I grabbed my songwriting notebook and headed downstairs. My mom was standing over the table and she put a plate with a cheese omlet at my place. I looked at the t.v. and said, " Mom, Hot Tunes is on. Turn it up, please?" My mom grabbed the remote and raised the volume. It showed a picture of that conceited singer Shane Gray. I pretended to gag, " Eh, nothing special."

My mom laughed, " Why aren't you like your normal friends and obsessed with this boy?"

I smiled, " I'm not normal, and I don't obsess over jerks. I prefer down-to-Earth people."

My mom said, " Speaking of down-to-Earth, why did I find a Camp Rock brochure on the refridgerator this morning?" _Yes, she's going to say that I'm going!_

I shrugged, " It must've fallen out of my bag. And what does that have to do with being down-to-Earth?"

My mom said, " How did it 'fall' onto the fridge? And I don't know."

I smiled slyly, "Well, I guess it's meant to be then, isn't it?"

My mom changed her tone, " I'm sorry, sweetie. I really, am. But.. maybe next year, okay? I'm really sorry."

I nodded, " I know.. Well, better get to school. Last day, don't wanna be late!"

My mom kissed my forehead, " Alright, honey. Have a nice day!"

I said, " Yeah, uh thanks.. I will." And I moped out of the kitchen.


	2. Then I Woke Up

**Thank you guys, SO MUCH, for all the reviews, and for favoriting my story! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to do it a little more often.**

**And as I forgot to do in chapter 1: **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Unfortunately. Because if I did, Shane and Mitchie would have kissed. :)**

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

_Don't you know that I'm a hiphop queen, a rock and roll dream?_

_It's all bling bling, I'm the star of the scene._

_Well, check me out._

_See what I'm all about._

_I'm the one that you want, the one you can't have._

_The girl that you call, who doesn't ever call back._

_Just look at me, I've got everything._

_But then I woke up._

When I got home from school that day, I already suspected something was going on. There was a strange feeling in the atmosphere. I saw my mom and dad waiting for me when I got off the bus. I said, " What's going on, you two?"

My mom smiled, " Do you still want to go to Camp Rock?"

I nodded, " Duh!"

My mom continued, " Well, get ready, kid. You're going to Camp Rock!"

I let out a piercing scream. Followed by, " No way no way no way no way! But, how? Why? Wait, what?!" My mom proceeded to tell me that I was going to Camp Rock on a discounted rate, because her catering business will be at the camp this summer. When I was finally done screaming, I ran inside to call my best friend. Then I remembered I didn't really have any friends..

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

We got to the camp early the next morning. It was big; bigger than I thought it would be. I walked off my mom's catering bus and walked right into a girl. She was wearing some strange clothes if I may say so myself. She looked friendly though. She smiled, " Hi. I'm Caitlyn."

I smiled shyly, " Mitchie."

Caitlyn said, " Are you new here?"

I nodded, " Yes. Are you?"

Caitlyn shook her head, " It's my third year. What do you do?"

I shrugged, " I write music, and then sing it. How about you?"

Caitlyn smiled proudly, " I'm going to be a producer!" And she started playing a mix she had made.

I said, " Wow, that's awesome!"

She said, " Thanks. I guess I should introduce you to everyone around here."

I nodded and she continued, " Okay, that's Lola right there, she's a singer and a hiphop dancer, then there's Barron and Sander, they sing hip hop as well, and they can dance, too. Right there is Dee La Duke, she's kind of like the head of the camp along with Brown Cesario. He's the head honcho. He's also Shane Gray's uncle, and rumor is that Shane's coming this year. Then there's Tess Tyler. TJ Tyler's daughter. And her two clones, Peggy and Ella. If you know who TJ Tyler is, there's no need to say anymore about Tess. She should be in the Mean Girl movie. "

I took it all in, " Wow. That's a lot."

Caitlyn nodded, " Yeah. That's pretty much the rundown of the place."

Then a limo drove by and Caitlyn smiled, " The rumors were true! There's Shane!"

I said, " Why is he here?"

Caitlyn shrugged, " Who cares? He's totally hot! And he rocks music-wise!"

I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. I was not happy. _Not happy at all._

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

**Now, I know I'm just following the movie, but I need to get that out in order for the story to actually have a plot. I tried to make it as original as possible, without changing the story line. It will get juicier, I promise!**

**Oh, and what I'm going for is to have **_**everyone **_**be in love with Shane Gray, except Mitchie, and have Shane hate **_**everyone,**_** except Mitchie.. If you get my drift. That's why Caitlyn acted the way she did. I'm not changing her character.**

**Review it so I know how I'm doing! **


End file.
